boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving
Points and Weapons : POINTS AND WEAPONS DO NOT SAVE. This is because points and weapons are very easy to obtain, either by killing bosses and enemies, or just by joining in a later chapter. If points and weapons saved, you'd one-shot everything in the first few chapters, and that'd be boring, and you'd be able to easily obtain all the badges without actually doing the objective to get it (so basically a free badge). XP As you kill enemies and bosses in BFS, you will gain XP. When you bank enough XP, you will level up, and the amount of XP required for the next level will increase. The amount of XP required is 155 multiplied by your current level, meaning that at level 1 your XP requirement is 155, and at level 100, your theoretical XP requirement would be 15500, if the XP cap wasn't raised to infinity at level 100. XP is not shared between classes; each of your classes has its own XP save file. Levels As you play Boss Fighting Stages, you will gain xp and level up. There's a Level, and a Master Level.' '''The '''level' is for the class you're playing with.' Levels are different for each class.' For an example, you leveled up Slicer to 100. If you change your class to Piercer, whom you only leveled to 30, then your current level is now 30, with the level 30 title. Luckily, this doesn't effect your master level. Master Level combines levels from all of your classes into one. So if you have a level 100 Slicer and a level 50 Crusher, your Master Level will be 150. The highest Master Level is 400, which is a level 100 Baller, Piercer, Slicer, and Crusher. Levels directly affect your base damage with your weapons and mysteliates. For example, level 1 with a starter weapon will do less damage than a level 20 with a starter weapon. This means that lower-level players will need to buy more weapons to keep their damage up, whilst higher-level players can afford to save up for a later weapon. Titles As you gain levels, you will earn a title. The titles are displayed under your username. Players will have a different level. Therefore, a different title. They are uniquely labled with different colors. However, not every player you meet will have "Player" in their title. Some players will have "Champion" while others will have "Admin". Every five levels you gain, you are given a different title. The list below shows the level, and the title you earn on that level: *Level 0 - 4: Newbie *Level 5 - 9: Regular *Level 10 - 14: Intermediate *Level 15 - 19: Advanced *Level 20 - 24: Good *Level 25 - 29: Great *Level 30 - 34: Awesome *Level 35 - 39: Outstanding *Level 40 - 44: Amazing *Level 45 - 49: Skilled *Level 50 - 54: Talented *Level 55 - 59: Unique *Level 60 - 64: Pro *Level 65 - 69: Hardcore *Level 70 - 74: Insane *Level 75 - 79: Deadly *Level 80 - 84: Unstoppable *Level 85 - 89: Legendary *Level 90 - 94: Warlord *Level 95 - 99: Godlike *Level 100: Boss Rebirths After reaching Master Level 400, you can choose to reset your levels by "Rebirthing". This will give you an increase in your "rebirths" count, which will allow you to unlock certain items such as skins. Rebirthing will remove all XP and Levels on all of your classes; however, skins and BP will be retained. Rebirths function like a level requirement; you will not lose Rebirths if you make a purchase that needs Rebirths. Trivia -Originally, the level title for 80-84 was "Unhuman". This was Nymint's design choice, and was later changed by Super for obvious reasons. -In paid access pre-release for BFSR, XP was shared among all levels, meaning that if you earned 15000 XP as a crusher, and you change to a class you haven't played yet, that XP will convert into levels for that class. This has been patched in the public release of BFSR. Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics